Deadly Gold
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Stiles has a twin but he doesn't know because she had to leave so she can protect her family... When Samien (Stiles' twin) comes to Beacon Hills to help her brother and his pack without knowing who her brother is, what it going to happen? Will Stiles find out about his sister? Will he find out what their mother was and what his sister is? Well you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Guys this story is something i came up with while i was listening music so i hope you like it! Well my stories might be on Hiatus because I probably will go to see my BFF in Athens! And then i will go to my village where is only internet in the park and i'm not allowed to take my lapto outside because is very...how to say it...new! Parents! What can you say?! Anyway to the story!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!  
Deadly Gold**_

**Scott POV**

It was summer and we decide that if we go for vacation all together we might bond as a pack and as friends, so we vote and the place that got the most votes was San Francisco.

Now we were in a bar that has a party and it's amazing and colorful! It has dancers, loud music, drinks and a lot of people. Some of them have pets by their side.

I saw a girl with black hair and same color eyes but her dress was white and looked like gown her hair were curled in the front but straight in the back, her hair were so long that passed her back. Hey dress was putting a little color in her pale skin. She was fighting with an older woman and a brunette girl. While she was holding her drink I saw her tattoo! It was a half shaped Moon. I tried to make a move towards them but I fell on Derek who was also looking at them.

Derek: I have a familiar scent in here!

Scott: Let's go see.

Derek: Nah, go without me I'm going to get a drink. Good Luck.

As I went near I heard what they were talking about:

Girl: But, miss we can't move the whole Coven out of the town!

The woman had fire's red hair and she wore a green gown same type as the girl with the white.

Woman: Samien! You have to find your brother! Last time I looked for your brother I found him in Beacon Hills with your dad.

She has a brother in Beacon Hills?

Girl two: Miss, If we go to Beacon Hills I can't come…last time I was there let's say they saw me dead….clearly I'm not anymore.

What?

Woman: We leaving at the dawn! With you are getting Aleyc Jones and Benjamin White.

Girl: Seriously miss? With them we are not going to accomplish anything!

Woman: I will come with you too. Now enjoy the party!

She turned to leave and I saw her, she had green eyes and also a pet who looked like a cat.

The brunette girl went by the other girl's side and lie on the wall, the both had a pet, and they were wolves! Suddenly the girl's with the white dress eyes changed to hazel! How is that even possible?

Girl: Paige how are we going to accomplish our mission with those douche bags?

So the brunette's name was Paige.

Paige: I don't know but I don't set my foot to that town again!

Again?

Girl: You are afraid to see him?

Suddenly their pets changed and became birds! I couldn't believe it! No one seemed to notice. Their wolves were white with icy blue eyes and now they were birds! They changed within a blink of an eye!

I decided I wanted a drink so I joined Derek at the bar. I told him what I saw and he thought I was already drunk.

After that party our summer was cut short because my mum called me and told me my dad is in town!

We took the next flight and went back home!

**Samien POV**

Miss. Genevieve told us at the party that we are going to Beacon Hills because she found my brother and father and because they was so much magical energy there that didn't explain much about why so much energy was wasted there.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Samien Felicia Valise and I'm a witch. My kind of witches is very powerful and dangerous! Whenever we use magic our eyes change to a golden colour, we also have our pets that are animals and we are special bonded with them. Those animal change forms with our emotions and at the age of 17 or 18 the stop changing and the take a permanent form that defines what our character is we are also can be apart but not for long or to too far. For example if my pet goes to Australia I would hurt so much and my whole body would be on fire! We also change colour to our eyes with our emotions. We also have gifts, a witch is able to have a lot of gifts a few of them that I know because people in my Coven have them are: Travel through Dreams or teleportation more easily than any other witch, to tell the past and the future by touching things they have to do with that, you can bring yourself back from the dead and last you can communicate with the ghosts and spirits.

Also when a witch dies she can reincarnate and continue to fight the demons, if a witch has die at least 5 times she becomes an Elder or our teacher. My kind of witches is also very skilled with weapons.

My gifts are tree, I can talk to the ghosts and when I touch things that have to do with the ghost I see their history. My other gift is I can teleport and travel through dreams.

My mum Claudia Valise was a witch she fell in love with a human, they got married and my mum got pregnant with me and my brother, because I was a witch and my brother a human we were separated and my mum stayed with my brother and dad and I went to San Francisco to be trained. Me and my brother have a symbol I have a tattoo with a half shaped moon and he got a tattoo with a sun in his wrist like me. For him isn't visible but if I found him I would be able to see it that's how I would know that is my brother. We are twins we have the same eye colour and hair color my mum told me when she died, yes I saw her.

Now to the mates thing….when you find your mate they say you are going to be attract to him….it's different to each person.

Now at the age of 17 you are very powerful and you have finished your training and my Coven celebrates that with a big party. A life of a witch is interesting we got to the normal school and after school at night we do lessons with magic and at weekends we practice our fighting skills. We leave into big houses and each house had three Elders and at least 20 kids, we share rooms. In the first floor is the kitchen and living room second floor is the boys section and the third is the girls section. We have the basement which there we keep our weapons and the door for the secret library we study and have our magic books. We also have wands but we don't use because they have so much power and we can't handle so much.

That's for my life.

Now me and my roommate Paige are packing and the girls are helping us and trying to clam us down because we don't want to go to Beacon Hills because we don't know how to keep a secret from so many werewolves! And Paige is afraid to see Derek Hale because is the one that took her first life away.

In San Francisco are two Witch Covens, One Mai Coven **(A/N: The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Reference!) **and One Werewolf Pack .

**Paige POV**

I'm going to blow up the whole house! I'm going back to that town! 11 years after I died!

Yeah, every witch on my kind we come back to life the same age we die in our last one, we also if you are 17 you stop ageing!

My name is Paige William and I'm a witch my gift is to tell the future and past and I can see dead people not only spirits and sometimes I know when something big is happening and I know where exactly that's why now we heading to Beacon Hills. When I get visions are hurting like I die all over again!

Now we are in the car with Miss Genevieve, Samien and Aleyc with Ben.

I hate them!

We also have heightened senses and speed!

So I couldn't whispered to Samien anything so I texted her.

Paige: I'm going to blow up the whole car! I would prefer to have Sabrina and Angie in our trip NOT THEM!

Sabrina and Angie are the IT girls in our school! Thank God they aren't witches because they are already mean imagine if they were witches! In our house everyone is kind….except some boys to some girls….i don't give names…..

Samien: I know right! But don't do it I don't want to die!

I read her text and lie my head to the window of the car and looked the scenarios passing back suddenly I caught a glance of Ben looking at me with a serious expression but when I turned my head to his direction I saw him smirking at me…..bastard!

We arrived after 6 hours we arrived and we settle in a house which was near a single mum and a boy. It smelled like werewolf!

**Time Skip: At Monday (Aleyc POV)**

Okay I don't know what is going on with me and Samien but I hate her so much….I mean we were best friends when we were younger now we hate each other's gut…why? It was such a good friendship.

My name is Aleyc Jones I'm from New York but I grew up in San Francisco. I'm a Wizard or a witch call it whatever and I'm proud!

I have black to dark brown hair and blue or green eyes depend on the way the light hit them. I have a little tan skin but not to much but I'm not pale either I'm in between. I'm 17 years old and in school I'm known as the player and bad boy. I do my homework and have good grade but nobody knows. My parents are still in New York because my dad was a wizard he said to my mum that is there a school for kids like me in San Francisco so they send me here….Humans are not allowed to know our kind so that's why when we are born we are separated from our families and go to learn how to control our powers because we are too powerful and dangerous at the same time after we finish the real school and magic school we can go back and bond with our families. It's also a chance to have human siblings it's not so rare, rarer is to have both of your parents wizards or witches, whatever, because our kind is more attract to humans but I don't know why though.

My gifts are to teleport and use telekinesis more easy than any other witch or wizard of our kind. I don't have any siblings as far as I know.

Of course I have a pet which right now is a bird. I just finished magic school! Anyway, we are also allowed to communicate with our parents but most of us say no because we put them in danger on finding our kind, for example Samien has a brother but never really met him and they are TWINS!

I have die once trying to save Samien's body from a demon, why to save Samien's body; well she decided to Dream Travel in the middle of a freaking War! And I don't know I felt the right to protect her as an old friend and "siblings" since we live in the same house.

Me and Paige used to be friends before Samien showed up but she had told me she liked me and I kinda freaked out so I stop hanging out with her not that I don't like her but they way she did wasn't they way I did and still do! About Samien though…..i don't that girl make me want to punch the wall but not her face! She makes with no reason angry even by being alive and imagine I gave her one of my lives!

Well that's about me!

**Benjamin POV**

Great! I'm sharing the same bathroom with the girls! BLIAH! I prefer to die….AGAIN!

Oops! Sorry! My name is Benjamin White but you can call me Ben. I'm from Ireland but I live in San Francisco! My Aunt is a witch and probably I was the next generation so they send me here…

My gifts are to be able to make light out of nothing and tell the past by looking someone…it doesn't help a lot because I know all the background stories of all my classmates and it's kinda weird! And I also can bring people back from the dead but it takes too much energy and only some teachers know that I can no one else.

Well me and Samien or Paige don't have much background because we never talk and when we do we always fight! Even if we are in the middle of a war or attack! Gosh I hate Paige more than I hate Samien I mean if you put me into a room with Samien for 24 hours we will come out best friends but if it with Paige one of us will be dead.

About my appearance well I have red hair and blue to grey eyes.

Well that's for me!

**Samien POV**

It was Monday morning actually it was Lunch Break, so far we had met a girl named Lydia and another named Alison they seem human but so do we and we are not! The Alison is dating our neighbor who is a werewolf. Just great! I also miss my friend Maria she was a Mai, a cat like creature.

I remember fighting her me with my sword and her with her claws. I wonder what type of werewolves are they?

Lydia girl has a crush on a guy named Stiles but I haven't seen him just yet.

They asked us to stay for lunch but we had to meet with the boys so we can talk for what we have seen since now and if we had find anything weird.

We walked into the forest and we start looking around for the boys and I was sure they will trick us somehow.

Suddenly someone throw us a rock and I caught it, see what I said….the boys.

Aleyc: Wow! You caught it? He smirked coming towards us…he kinda looked cute but he is a bastard and I cannot let myself fall for him.

Me: No it crashed me….what ya think? I said angry and with sarcasm

Ben: So guys see anything? He said really annoyed by me and his best friend/roommate.

Paige: Thank God no! She was terrified she couldn't shut up! It made me pissed!

Aleyc: Still afraid of the Derek guy? Is he dumb? He killed her because he thought she wasn't surviving but who the hell bite Paige to show her his love?

Me: Are you dumb? Now I was seriously pissed!

Aleyc: Oh! Are we mad; miss Perfect? He smirked.

Me: I'm not perfect! Now the weather had changed and it was ready to storm and I was sure my eyes had changed!

Ben: Guys, Chill! He said grabbing my hand so he can calm me down. I hate it when they call me perfect because I'm trying my best.

I threw him to a house which was burned. Then it was Paige turn to try calm us down.

Paige: Please Samien you know what happens after similar fights! Yeah we had a lot of similar fights and they end rather bloody way….let's say some of us ended in the hospital….in coma for a year!

She tried to push me back but I electrocute her.

Aleyc was smirking at me he thought because he hasn't die or he protected once I wasn't able to beat him or kill him.

Aleyc smirked but didn't move, I was standing and looking at him and I was sure our pet's had transformed into black wolves and they were fighting I felt the bites Aleyc's wolf was leaving to mine.

**Derek POV**

I was with Peter in our old house fighting when suddenly someone came flying through the window he was unconscious but alive we put him into a safe place and saw that he had a pet…it was a wolf and it was hurt as bad as the guy but both they were healing. What it he? He smells like human but clearly he isn't.

Peter: Derek you won't believe what I saw outside! I saw Paige….your Paige! She was electrocuted by a girl! He sounded happy and confused but surprised also. I didn't believe him. I ran outside and saw a brunette lying in the ground and to her side it was also a pet! It was a hurt eagle. I didn't manage to get a good look on her but the familiar scent hit me!

A few feet away I saw a boy and a girl with two black wolves by their side fighting and I was sure the girl was so pissed the boy though was smirking at her… the weather was getting darker by the second and they are thunders and lighting flying around and it's really bad weather to fight outside….in general to fight! It seems like hurricane weather!

The girl shouted to the boy: YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE YOU BECAUSE YOU SAVED ME ONCE?

Boy: NO, BUT YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO EVEN HURT A FLY! He mocked trying to hold his laughter.

The girl made a sudden move and snapped the wolf head and the boy and the wolf fell on the ground unconscious suddenly the weather stopped being bad and the sun came out again the girl was standing in front of the boy and the wolf sadness was written all over her face. If she was sad that she did that why she did it?

Suddenly the wolf from black changed into a white one with icy blue eyes.

Girl: I'm sorry Aleyc please wake up! She said between sobs as she kneeled besides the boy. Suddenly I heard a gasp and the boy that was inside our house run to where the whole fight thing happen he was screaming:

Boy: Oh! God! Paige! Samien! What the hell you did?

The girl looked at him and the girl. She started cry even harder.

Girl: I…don't…..r…rem….remember….Ben….tell…..me….i….didn't killed….her! She said between sobs when the boy went to the brunette's side the girl gasped and she shot open with a knife in her hand, her movements were to fast for the human eye.

Girl: Seriously, Samien? You electrocute me….again?

Girl: Sorry. I snapped Aleyc's neck…

Boy: Aleyc's neck or his pet's neck?

Girl: His pet's neck. I couldn't hurt him for some reason.

The boy and girl rushed to lying boy's side and they tried to find his pulse while the other girl was crying her eyes out. All the time I couldn't see the brunette's face! Suddenly she gasped and shot up then I saw her….It was Paige….my Paige how she was even alive?

Paige: Samien?

The girl who was crying looked at her with sadness all over her face.

Girl: Yeah?

Paige: Samien you might not like what are you going to hear….

Girl: I killed him….i knew it!

Paige: No! He…..is…..She was cut because the boy gasped and shot up his wolf now was a bird…how they change so fast?

Boy: YOU BITCH SNAPPED MY NECK! He screamed at her!

**Aleyc POV**

After Samien snapped my neck I felt my body falling down and the pain from the bites fading away. I went to a place that looked like an office…no I'm dead…Samien killed me!

There I saw a man reading his newspaper I was clearly in the future if I judge by the technology around me.

Suddenly a woman that looked like Samien only older walked inside the room holding two cups of coffee. The guy put down his newspaper and I was in shock….that guy was ME but older!

Man: Oh! Let me take this! He said in hurry trying to take the cups out of woman's grip. Suddenly I notice she was pregnant not too far but it was visible.

Man: So Samien any news from the doctor? He said taking a sip from his coffee. And I was shocked! I would never be in love with Samien! NEVER!

Woman: Well…everything is going fine. She smiled…yep that was Samien she has that smile when she is trying to play it innocent.

Then the man smirked….my smirk….oh! God!

Man: Well? Any news about the baby?

Woman: I'm not going to tell you what she/he is! She said letting her cup in the desk and she was ready to stand up and leave the room but when she did the man run to chase her. I ran behind them and then I saw them again the woman throwing pillows to the man and laughing and man catching them and putting them down, then he ran towards her and he trapped her in the connor of the room. Okay I think I don't want to see anything else, when suddenly the man spoke:

Man: I always win, remember? And then he kissed her. Bliah! I suddenly felt sparks going through me….in the good way….i was feeling what he was feeling…of course he is me!

So Samien in my mate? It can't be! I'm not attracted to her that way! I hate her!

Suddenly I heard a door opening and a guy walking in…it was Stiles?

Yeah! I had met Stiles earlier, he was human but hanging around werewolves I could smell it on him.

He said: Oh! Please take your lips away from my sis!

His sister? Wait I thought Samien had a twin! Oh! My God! Stiles is Samien's twin and Samien is my mate! NO! I need to make sure! I will continue behaving like I hate her till I see where it takes us…I mean me and Samien there is not "us"!

Suddenly I felt pain running through me and I knew I was going back.

When I finally woke up I put my plan on action and said:

Aleyc: YOU BITCH SNAPPED MY NECK! I screamed at her. She was crying? What is that sharp pain in me? Oh! God! Aleyc don't you dare fall for her! Oh! God is going to be hard!

_**Well this it! What do you think? Should i continue it? Tell me in your reviews and also go check out my other stories!**_

_**I also have a Wattpad my name is Vicky1599 go and check it out! Thank you!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**-Vicky,**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! This is probably the last update for three or less weeks since i'm going to be in my village where there's no internet connection...**

**Thank you guys for the 1 favourite and the 3 followers!**

**Shoutouts for chapter 1:**

**demi-wolf3T: Thank you! And yeah it's nice in the summer the winter is a little cold but if you live here your whole life it's nothing important...I live in Greece and i know those stuff. Anyway, thank you for the review and i hope you like this chapter!**

**Despina: Long time no see! And thanks for the review! I hope you read this chapter too.**

**Person: Thanks for the review and i will keep writing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**People: Thanks and yeah it was a crazy idea that came in my head...thanks for the support i hope this chapter is good enough!**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Deadly Gold**

**Chapter 2: A secret dissapers another appears...**

**Stiles POV**

Today I was walking to Scott's house and I saw that the house that was near was full of voices and suddenly I saw from the second floor's window something fell…now that I see clearly it's an old rusty book and it's flying in the mid air!

Suddenly a girl opened the door and walked out. That girl was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans and red converse, her hair were black like mine and her eyes…..are identical to mine.

Girl: CURSE YOU ALEYC! She shouted and she raised her hand and the book slowly started coming down. I was astonished how is she able to do that?

Suddenly a woman screamed and said: Samien Felicia Valise if you don't come inside and eat breakfast you will have more training to do!

Samien Felicia Valise? Valise is my mum's last name! She told us she hadn't any family at all! Now who is that girl? I ignore it and knocked Scott's door.

After arrived at school five minutes late because my car wasn't starting we walked to our first class, Mr. Harris, I hate him!

Then a door opened and a boy and the girl I saw this morning rushed in pushing each other.

Mr. Harris: Why you were late Mr. Jones and Mrs. Valise?

Girl: Well, this jerk thought it would be best idea to steal my car keys and hide them and then forgot where they are and then broke my alarm clock!

Boy: Come on Sam, if you weren't one hour in the bathroom we wouldn't be late!

Suddenly the boy's feet were pushed back by an unknown force and he fell down on his knees. They boy's eyes flashed pain and hurt but when he looked the girl's back who was smirking to herself his eyes flashed with a weird emotion that make me want to punch him! Why I feel so protective of a girl that? I don't know!

The lesson started the girl sat next me but the boy sat with Scott.

Mr. Harris: And who can tell me what happen in San Francisco in 1829?

A random girl raised her hand and said: Well a war between the wealthy and the poor.

The girl next me snorted and raised her hand and said: The answer isn't wrong but it's not so true…..there was between the rich and the poor and about how the earth could be benefits the wealthy. So the Poor tried to defend the earth so a lot of people died in this war…..mostly burned alive and mostly women and young girls.** (I made that up! I don't know if it was actually a war in San Francisco in 1829)**

The teacher was looking the girl in awe, everyone was.

Mr. Harris: How do you know that?

Girl: Lived to hear it. She smirked.

"Lived to hear it"? What she meant?

The bell rang after that and everyone rushed out but the girl didn't but exactly before she exits the class I grab her hand and I felt a burning on my right wrist, the girl turned to look at me and gasped and then she run away, as let a frustrated sigh I saw that on my wrist a tattoo had appeared! It was in the sun's shape.

I was keeping looking at it, it was still red and it burned but I didn't bothered I hide it and continue my day.

At lunch I showed my tattoo to Scott and he start asking all this questions like "if I was drunk" and similar questions when he finally shut up we went home and my dad had me a surprise.

**Samien POV**

**Dream:**

**I was older and around 30 years old I guess I was in a park and around kids were playing. I knew I was in San Francisco because I had gone to that park million times before. Suddenly a girl with black hair and hazel eyes like mine came running to me and said:**

**Girl: Mommy! Mommy! Help! Uncle Stiles and daddy are chasing me! She yelled and curled into a ball in my arms. She was my daughter?**

**The woman said: Well Claudia what did you do?**

**I named my daughter after my mum?**

**Girl: Well I pushed Uncle Stiles away with magic because he was tickling me! **

**The woman laughed and then looked at the distance and sees two shadows because the sun was hitting in her eyes.**

**A man: Well hello little sis! My brother! **

Suddenly I was on the floor and Aleyc was looking at me shocked, yeah I sleep with my bra and panties because usually I don't have boys bursting into my room!

Aleyc: Sorry, I didn't…um know you were sleeping like that. He help me up and we were inches apart, he licked his lips and looked at mine then in my eyes and there we locked our gaze, he was still holding my hand and it was so soft and warm that I didn't dare to move.

Aleyc stepped closer but I didn't moved, I wanted him to do what he wanted to do. Suddenly his…..lips touched mine and we KISSED! I kissed Aleyc Jones! The kiss was passionate but slow suddenly he broke the kissed and smirked at me then I saw what he was holding…..my Grimoire! The copy of Hecate's! And then he threw it out of the window!

I raised my hand and made it to flow in the mid air! I used magic so I can dress myself and run downstairs to find Aleyc talking to Ben but when he saw me he smiled…not smirked….smiled! I was so angry and shout at him while I made my way towards the door:

Me: CURSE YOU ALEYC! I shouted and raised my hand and the book slowly started coming down.

Then I heard Miss Genevieve shout from the kitchen: Samien Felicia Valise if you don't come inside and eat breakfast you will have more training to do!

Crap! I ran inside but I heard whispers from the living room, I went near and I heard what Aleyc and Ben said:

Aleyc: I kissed her! It felt amazing! But I shouldn't let her know that! I mean yesterday she snapped my neck! UGH! What should I do?

What?

Ben: Well you cover your move by throwing her Grimoire! I guess she will not know that was a cover move.

Aleyc: I wanted to do, you know what, there and then! What's wrong with me? I used to hate her!

Ouch! And yeah what's wrong with him?

The kiss was amazing but it was Aleyc the player and the bad boy so I couldn't allow myself to think positive about the bastard!

I sat and eat my breakfast quietly and then I saw the time had passed and that the first period had started ten minutes ago! I was ready to teleport myself to school but I felt I hand in my waist, Aleyc!

Aleyc: Leave that to me, love. He smirked and teleport us in front of the door and then we fought who is going to get in first!

Then the door opened and we walked in pushing each other.

Mr. Harris: Why you were late Mr. Jones and Mrs. Valise? No shit Sherlock

Me: Well, this jerk thought it would be best idea to steal my car keys and hide them and then forgot where are they and then broke my alarm clock! I easily lied. I do that a lot so it's not something new. And Aleyc knew that he has to play along.

Aleyc: Come on Sam, if you weren't one hour in the bathroom we wouldn't be late! How dare to call me Sam….that name only my ex called me!

Suddenly I pushed Aleyc's feet with magic and he fell down on his knees. I saw that in his eyes flashed pain and hurt but when he looked at my back even though I was smirking to myself I felt an unknown feeling burning my back.

The lesson started I sat to a boy that had buzz cut and the same hazel eyes with me but Aleyc sat with a brunette boy with brown eyes.

Mr. Harris: And who can tell me what happen in San Francisco in 1829? Ha! I know the answer because my mum lived to see it and she wrote it in a book, yeah my mum had died 10 times and that's why she was able to become an Elder or a teacher but she declined it because she had my brother to rise.

A random girl raised her hand and said: Well a war between the wealthy and the poor. You wish!

Then I raised my hand after I snorted and earn a weird look from the kid next to me and said: The answer isn't wrong but it's not so true…..the was between they rich and the poor and about how the earth could be benefit the wealthy. So the Poor tried to defend the earth so a lot of people died in this war…..mostly burned alive and mostly women and young girls.** (I made that up! I don't know if it was actually a war in San Francisco in 1829)**

That answer was the cover story for the humans, the real war was between humans and us witches and all together against an army of demons send from Hell! But that no one lived to say it to the humans. My mum was one of the many Witch survivors.

The teacher was looking at me in awe, everyone was.

Mr. Harris: How do you know that? Well I would answer if he wasn't human but I would lie instead!

Me: Lived to hear it. I smirked.

The boy looked at me in awe again. Oh! If you only knew.

The bell rang after that and everyone rushed out but so did I but exactly before I exit the class someone grabbed my hand and I felt a burning on my right wrist where my tattoo was, I turned to look at him and gasped and then I run away. He was my brother! I felt it!

**Time Skip: After school (Samien POV)**

I teleport myself to my old house and when I rang the doorbell my dad was standing in front of me.

Dad: Samien? What are you doing here?

Me: How did you know who I was?

Dad: Ms. Genevieve dropped by earlier and showed me pictures, you have grown into a very powerful witch! He hugged me I hugged him back so tight that he complained. Then we walked inside and he started asking questions:

Dad: You wondering how I found out about you, well I found a letter your mum had in a box under her bed and then I found out something about my grandma, she was married to one of your kind before she had me. I'm a human but so I never got to learn the truth now I know.

Me: WOW! I can't believe it. So ask away dad I know you've been holding it too long.

Dad: How did you find out about Stiles? Did you find your mate?

Me: First I found out this morning, first was a dream that my brother was chasing my daughter but I couldn't see his face and then at class when Stiles grabbed my hand before I leave the class. Secondly no I haven't found who my mate is.

My dad smiled and then looked at his clock and then asked: Last question why are you here?

Me: It's so much magic energy here that isn't good for the balance of the Earth and it might coast demons killing humans and the worst killing us, we might be able to come back but now at 17 we turn immortal, kinda, we stop ageing and it's risky because you don't know when you might end up a baby again.

Yeah it's that possibility, it's rare but it is. Earth has a balance for everything, even as natural as my kind.

Dad: Stiles should be here by any minute. Oh! My God I never thought that day would come! The day my kids will be reunited. I wonder if what Claudia said it's true, that it's a possibility Stile be half witch half human.

Me: Why you say that? You know we are like a pack of werewolves we have Alphas and Omegas, if Stiles is half human and half witch, he will be an Omega and it's awful to see him be treated like an abominations.

Dad: What do you mean?

Me: In a war zone the Omegas are first line, they get there so they can be killed and not come back at all. In a peace time they are the slaves, do errands for the Alphas and the Betas and all the others, they get paid but it's barely enough to pay your bills and sometimes if you don't do well the things the command or you disobey then he gets thrown in prison and then tortured and then killed. It's cruel dad! I save once a few of them but after that I haven't heard from them before.

Dad: Oh! My God! Why it's like that?

Me: I don't know. Once I heard miss Valeria saying that once a human manage to get turned into half witch and then tried to overthrown the King or Alpha. And they still think that every half Witch is reincarnation of him trying to do the same thing all over again. Me and Paige are trying to stop it but it doesn't work. Miss Genevieve is trying too.

Suddenly the door opened and Stiles with a boy that I saw at the party in San Francisco came in….my brother is hanging with a werewolf?

Stiles: Who is that girl dad?

Dad: Scott can you please leave us alone? It's a family problem.

The Scott guy just nodded and left, Stiles sat down and he looked at me in fear.

Me: Hi, Stiles. You wondering who I am, right?

He nodded so I continue.

Me: My name is Samien Felicia Valise, I'm your…. I paused how could I say this? Will he accept me?

Stiles: You are my?

Me: Sister.

Stiles: You kidding right? Does my mum cheat on you, dad?

Dad: No she didn't. She is my daughter too.

Stiles: How? She is the same age at me, I saw you at my class! Now he was yelling. Oh! I knew it.

I had tears in my eyes.

Me: Listen Stiles! I'm your sister and I'm part of this family as much as you are! Suddenly the window break and an arrow flew to my brother's direction, I teleported and the arrow hit me in my heart! Great I will come back….again.

But before fell down I turn to my dad and said: Dad take me home. And then I fell on the ground and everything went black.

**Stiles POV**

I can't believe this! I have a sister! She is the same age as me but she never bothered to stay with us! Is she my twin? I heard once my mum saying to my dad that a woman came and told her that it was a war and that her daughter was badly hurt and they thought she was going to die and not come back. I thought because I was sick that day I heard wrong or I dreamed about it.

I guess I didn't.

While I was processing this, the window broke and suddenly Samien was standing in front of me but the next thing I knew she was in front of me and she had an arrow in her heart and blood in her shirt.

She said: Dad take me home. And then she fell down and she was pale, I kneeled beside her and I was trying to find pulse but I couldn't! Suddenly the door broke down and Aleyc boy, we were teammates at lacrosse, walked in and he was crying.

Aleyc: What happen?

Dad: An arrow came from the window.

Suddenly Alison walked in and it had her bow in her hands.

Alison: Everything alright?

I ran to her side and something kicked in me and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the wall and screamed:

Me: WHY? WHY YOU SHOOT MY SISTER?

Alison was chocking but she managed and said: Scott said she smelled something dangerous on the girl, so I thought she was here to hurt you and your dad.

I let her down and suddenly we heard a gasped.

We turned and saw Samien and her eyes glowing golden, is she a werewolf? Please no!

Aleyc: Oh! Thank God! She hugged her and then I saw something walked slowly inside the house, it was a white wolf with icy blue eyes.

It went near Samien and she hugged it.

Aleyc: Samien what is going on?

Samien: I complete my training. She smiled, what is she talking about?

Aleyc: What do you mean?

Samien: The wolf, the protector.

Aleyc's eyes widen and then looked at me.

Aleyc: He is like us!

Samien: No he isn't! He can't be an Omega! I won't allow it!

Alison: An Omega?

Samien: None of your business Hunter!

Dad: What is that wolf doing here?

Samien: Remember the dog you had when mum was here?

Dad: Yes, and then mysteriously disappeared.

Samien: Mum died and so did he. My kind has a pet that describe our character and sometimes emotions. Well I died protecting my brother so I'm a protector, the wolf protect his pack, so I'm a protector. And Aleyc he can't be like us he doesn't have a pet!

Aleyc: What if he the exception?

Samien: Only Omegas don't have pets!

Aleyc: And Warriors!

Dad: He is right. He smiled sadly.

We all looked at him in shock.

Dad: I'm so sorry Samien and Stiles, I shouldn't hide my secret, I'm a Warrior. Only I quit and I pose as human.

Samien: So it a chance to be like us!

I wasn't moving I was just staring my dad and my sister; my sister had just died and came back!

Stiles: You died. And I just met you!

Samien: You are my twin if I have to I die million times more for you.

She is my twin!

Aleyc: After all it's not the first time either. He smiled sadly and then helped my sister up and sat in couch. Then I notice Alison shocked and then she said:

Alison: What are you?

Samien: You don't deserve to know….just yet.

Then Alison was so angry and then she left. Samien got her colour back and then back to her house but we promised to keep a secret and talked to Alison to keep it too and then we promised to each other that we will meet every time after school and get to know each other.

Then me and dad went to our rooms and we didn't talk, I lie in my bed and looked my wrist and the tattoo and I start thinking about today.

Then I drift into sleep.

**Derek POV**

I couldn't sleep so I went out and start heading inside the forest when I heard voices chanting something in Latin.

I went to a tree and I saw a bonfire and then they were about 20 or more people in a circus and then Paige showed up and said:

Paige: Brothers and Sister we are here to officially welcome Samien into the Protectors section! We all know that our kind has won wars against Demons, Packs, Hunters and Humans! We need more Protectors but we don't have so many so it's a big deal for us, the new generation, the most powerful and dangerous to have a protection!

What is she saying?

Paige: I died once and it's ironic because I lied dead in this very same forest! By someone I loved but they thought I was a human and the thought having no power over my own body it scared me, but I'm not human, never was! So protection is our first priority! So this is a big deal! I welcome to the Protection Army…Samien Felicia Valise!

Suddenly when she turned to my direction a girl in golden gown and her hair Accident Greek pony tail walked and then she looked at me because I gasped, she was so beautiful but when she turned to me her eyes glowed yellow!

Next to her was a white wolf with icy blue eyes. She went near the fire and then she said:

Girl: I, Samien Felicia Valise, daughter of Claudia Valise and John Stilinski, I swear to protect every Witch or other creature from being in the danger of other creatures! I will use my immortality to sacrifice myself for the others! My pet is a wolf, a wolf protects his pack, I will protect my Coven! But I would like to make an announcement I won't hesitated to kill someone of my Coven, our my kind, if Alphas don't stop behaving that way to the Omegas!

Suddenly a man came out of the forest and said:

Man: That's an interesting speech young witch but is not going to happen.

Girl: You will do it! Or I will kill you!

Man: No, you can't do that or you will get punished.

Girl: Yes, I can do that and a lot of people don't like how you treat the half witches but they are afraid to talk but I'm not and I talked for them!

Man: Okay then because I'm not an unfair king I will think about it and then I want to see how many they think that it's unfair!

Suddenly everyone raised their hands and the king smiled.

Man: Okay then from now on half witches are treated they way any other witch is treated. And Samien Valise I admire your courage. You are perfect for a protector. Welcome to Protectors then.

Suddenly everyone cheered and the fire grow bigger and the girl's eyes glow even brighter.

John Stilinski's daughter?

Suddenly Paige walked in front of the girl holding a knife….i have a bad feeling about this….suddenly Paige spoke…

Paige: As a Protector you have the gift to bring every creature and human back from the dead. Suddenly she raised her hand that was holding the knife and cut her neck!

Tears run to my eyes I saw her die in front of me again.

Suddenly the girl kneeled down and put her hand to where the heart is and said:

Girl: Raise. And her eyes glowed golden and Paige gasped and stand up and smiled to her friend….i guess is her friend.

Suddenly all the people around her cut their wrist and blood start running the girl's eyes filled with terror but I also saw that she knew what to do she start chanting in Latin and the blood that was running from the people's wrist start going back to their hands.

I was amazed! John's daughter could do something like that? Wait was John a supernatural creature? He must be otherwise how is possible for his daughter to do those stuff? Did Stiles was able to do those stuff?

Then everyone else left and Paige and the girl were the only ones that were there, I went near another tree that was closer to them.

Paige: How do you feel?

Girl: Relived.

Paige: Why?

Girl: Because that Argent Hunter killed me and I came back as me and not as a baby!

Paige: Wait! You died and then you woke up as a protector?

Girl: Yeah I was protecting my twin, Stiles, from an arrow that broke the window behind him.

Stiles has a twin?

Paige: Okay it was a long night we should head home and take some sleep because tomorrow we have school. I can't believe I saw Derek Hale and I didn't care that he knows I'm alive.

Girl: Go girl! Now I want to sleep forever.

And they left. It was too much to handle so I went to my apartment and fall asleep thinking what information I had listened.

**Stiles POV**

**I was in a forest and it was a cold afternoon but as I was looking around the sky turned to night. I start walking but a lady with red dress and her black hair stand in front of me and she was smiling proudly.**

**Lady: Hello, Stiles do you know who am I?**

**Me: No.**

**Lady: I'm Claudia Valise….your mum.**

**Me: No, my mum looked older than 20 years old!**

**Lady: It was a spell to protect my kind from your dad and you.**

**Me: Why am I here?**

**Lady: You are here Stiles because you are just like your father, a warrior of my kind.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Lady: I'm a Witch so your father only he doesn't have a pet because he is a warrior and it's not convenient to have pet because you can't be separated for long and as a warrior you always leave for some battle with demons.**

**Me: Oh! And what has to do with me?**

**Lady: You are a warrior, Stiles and because you and your sister are very powerful witches that make you even more powerful warrior.**

**Me: oh! Cool! So I have to be trained?**

**Lady: You are powerful but you will need training with weapons but for a short period of time. Now, son, listen carefully, no one has to know about this only your dad and your sister and her teammates. Your pack should stay in the dark. **

**Me: Okay.**

**Lady: Now I have to go and you have to woke up for school. Alison Argent has forgot what happen so don't bring that up. And Good Morning my lovely son, I miss you and don't forget to say to your father and sister that I love them so much and I miss them. I love you, son. **

**And with that she disappeared into the moonlight.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

I shot awake from my bed and I looked at my clock it was seven o'clock. Then I remembered that it was Saturday and my mum had been confused so I lied back in my bed and I was looking the ceiling and thinking that now I'm a supernatural creature too!

Great! I would be able to protect myself!

**What do you think? Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
